Light and Dark: The Drabbles
by IzzyandDesRoxSox
Summary: Drabbles on the missing tidbit moments within my fic "Light and Dark" since after all, not all secrets were necessarily left in the dark...
1. Memories

LIGHT AND DARK DRABBLES

By: Izzy

_**Author's Note: **__SURPRISE! ! ! I've decided to seize the time to perhaps write a few drabbles for my popular fic, __Light and Dark.__ If you haven't read that then you won't get very far reading this and understanding LOL. The fic itself (I prefer to write it in intials "LD") is VERY long as I have planned for it to be, possibly more than 30 chapters, but I can't exactly get every single detail straight. So the little missing tidbits I have here are drabbles placed here. And perhaps one that take place in between afterwards the fic once I finish it- and before a possible sequel to Light and Dark *wink* ;)._

_**Full Summary: **__Drabbles on the missing tidbit moments within my fic "Light and Dark" since after all, not all secrets were necessarily left in the dark..._

One: Memories

Summary: _Four year old Aurora Grace has dreams about a mysterious woman who looks similar to her..._

Stirring yet gentle in her sleep, as a headfull frame of untammably curly dark chocolate brown hair spread acrosss on the soft pillow. The moonlight outside at the near stroke of mdinight reflecting off in a mirror-like glow against the fair skin of the tiny being that curled up relaxened on her bed. Sheets spread across, slight thrashing movements of actions going about within the dreams had caused them to be tossed off her tiny feet.

Eyes blinking as they were shut, mind preoccupied within an imaginative mind of endless, unexplainable events that always occurred when endlessly dreaming. A seemingly purely innocent face with such child-like qualities of dimples and slightly chubby cheeks in replacement to no signs of any flaws upon her sweetheart shaped face.

Aurora Grace Harris was usually at total peace when dreaming, whether she was necessarily aware or not was the true question. As well wise spoken words were once said, only once when someone awaken from their dreams would they realize strange events had just happened. Unexplainable ones too that the mind could never recollect no matter how photogenic.

Yet this exact dream had never been so crystal clear, almost as though she were experiencing a full blossom of a reality that had never happened. Or perhaps had yet to happen, she couldn't quite explain it either or.

_A woman of pale yet slightly peach toned skin, frame of deathly similar dark chocolate brown hair and uniquely dark brown eyes- as her Mommy had constantly cooed about for how unique beautiful Aurora honestly was. Though the four year old never took those ideas to vain, she honestly felt proud to share looks similar to this lady before her very vision. Perhaps this was a predicted vision of who exactly she would turn out to be as a grown-up? Tall, skinny, and very very pretty?_

_"Aurora..." this woman's voice cooed in such a soft whisper. Hypnotized within an intense gaze of innocent curiosity, Aurora felt as though she too were present within this dream. Though physically frozen within reality she felt as though she were floating lightly off the ground and to her feet; Similar to what was in one of her favorite films, __Peter Pan.__ As long as she believed then she could fly, right? That was the rules at leasrt in the films, so perhaps dreaming counted for as well? Maybe-_

_"Aurora.." the woman called again, interrupting Aurora's such nonsense mind ramblings of utter silliness._

_Slowly, Aurora found herself approaching this woman and the closer she got to her the more similar details she found about this woman. Eerily familiar as though she were supposed to know this woman's identity. Searching through her mind Aurora couldn't think of who this woman could be. Not a single name occurred in mind, yet she couldn't shake away the feeling this all fell in relation to her._

_The woman's kindly face stretched into such a heart-warming smile of tender, motherly kindness. Arms outstretched for a large hug awaiting for Aurora in expectations, as Aurora herself inched closer and closer for this hug. Curious and naturally a sweetly behaved girl, Aurora opened her arms as well though didn't necessarily smile. Actually, she spoke of nothing either. She was just simply frozen._

_'I love you Aurora...' she heard such a familiar whisper, though the woman in front of her never once moved her lips. Still it remained in this dream-like state of her smile and Aurora coming close for this hug._

_Yet when the child touched the woman- the woman's face pained, tears uickly errupted and falling downwars from her pretty, rose tinted cheeks, screams errupting loudly asuddenly as the vision of this woman faded away before Aurora's eyes._

The child gasped awake, startled by this sudden dream. Unable to tell as to whether or not this had been a nightmare. Yet still she called for her dar Mommy and Daddy, as they always listened for their sweet daughter's cry if ever in pain from a dream. They came running and immediately comforting her, asking and questioning if she had a bad dream.

"Dey feel like...memories, Mommy." was all the small, disturbed child whispered softly.

**What do you think? Mysterious and short LOL. XD**


	2. Jealous

Two: Jealous  
><span>Summary:<span>_ 'It's not fair! It's not fair and never will be!'_ she angrily thinks to herself. The only thing she ever wanted- and she can't have it, yet others can? ! Fate is a cruel bitch...

* * *

><p>It's all she, Shana Harley <em>(Feline; the name hisses off her whispery voice in a manner accusing herself of being a monster...)<em> ever wanted.

All she could ever ask- no, _beg_ for and willingly get down on her knees for.

Something she's willing to _kill_ for.

Yet still, no matter what she _can't_ have it.

Admittedly, she has a long list of things she desires. Her humanity, her beautiful human self, her consort's humanity, the life they had once come so close to reaching. But this makes it's own exception.

Her golden-hazel eyes shimmer even in the slightest of the light, the slits that otherwise make her seem pupiless in her wicked eyes stare longingly at the treasure of another.

An innocent bundle, so small and helpless. Her pitiful cry whipering for another want, as her pleasing doe eyes looked upwards to a similar pair belonging to her mother as both of her parents, a pair so unlikely and twisted, exchanged a loving smile to one another as if ever in true love as they tended to their _child._

That word hisses off her own tongue, venomously. She pretends as though it isn't her weakness, that she is nothing but what she feels she is- a dead being otherwise souless and cold to those around her. But there is a warmth within her near still hearbeat, that flutters and weeps so, pleads with fate.

_'Please...please...please...why, I promise- I shall never ask for anything ever again.'_ she tries so hard to plead, in near tears. Having yet to not ever give up hope, a habit of her naturally that was a part of what little humanity and traits from her previous traits remained. Stubborness.

She knows it's of no use, she is only making a fool of herself once again. And the last time she had done that at a timing she had been so humanely innocent and naïve, she found herself willingly striking the wrong and costly deals. The last thing she wants is another repeat, and to nearly lose all once again.

Trying to be happy is a near imossibility. Almost completely. Had it not been for the fact at least that _liar_ kept his partial truth to their deal; That in the end she ended up together with her lost love once again. With countless complications and hidden catches, he's demonic like her now, and had been.

Jimmy tries so hard to enlighten her. But she's not the same woman he fell in love with all those years ago, it's nearly impossible to get something through her telepathically. It either ends with her on a rant, in a deafening silence, in tears, or the thing of her saying _"What if I lose you again? Make love to me like we used to so long ago...the feel of when we touch, when we were so happy and alive..."_

She's such a shattered mess, and true much to his admittance, she's a bitch now to the rest of the world to even those innocent...but she needs him just as much as he needs her. No matter what, in the vows of a wedding day that never came for them in their humanity, they would always have each others' backs. They would always love one another deeply, and in the same passion prove in the night.

Oh no, there's nothing wrong with their love, not from her perspective. That itself is a perfection; An eternal bliss worth falling into for the most part.

A part of her just isn't complete. Knowing she was childless, and without hardly even the slightest amount of luck. Dreaming and hoping so hard for a miracle so impossible, even when the one obsessed in dreaming _(naïve and foolish Terri back at the Boiler Room...)_ ends up happy and pregnant.

It's ironic. There had been a timing once when Shana had offered her assistance to a frustrated and emotional Terri, offering her a place to stay for the night when she and JP had broken up _(for what? The six thousandth time...a world record?)_ yet the jet black haired beauty refused. Now it's where Terri constantly tries to strike a friendship with the fericious cat-like appearing woman, yet she herself wants nothing to do with her.

Shana doesn't even dare think of that twisted womanizer for her lover, JP. His greed deserved all of this from her perspective.

But their daughter, Hannah. Sweet, doe-eyed and innocent little Hannah Cecilia Monroe is the one she's so close to. One looked to often as her own. An amusement to find for her childish innocence and curiosity, so loving to people so mutilated that were her family _(one can wonder if perhaps the child will fear the sight of normal humans then..?)_ to constantly watch over.

But the title of 'godmother' and aunt isn't enough.

It never is, and never will be.

She wants more, a little one of her own to call her _'Mommy'_ and love her dearly. One to be conceived through love, carried by her, and etc. Need she continue in the details? It's just the very thing she lusts.

Where's the balance? She was abandoned by her father at six, raped as a teenager, gained everything through the only one who loved her _(Jimmy was the only one who cared...)_ and nearly lost him, was lied to, deceived, seduced, and technically murdered.

She _wanted_ a better life, marriage, wanted to be a mother so badly.

_'It's not fair! It's not fair and never will be!'_ she angrily thinks to herself. The only thing she ever wnated- and she can't have it, yet others can? ! Fate is such a cruel bitch...

* * *

><p><strong>..And sometimes you are too in LD Feline. LOL. I started to cry writing this though. I feel so bad for her. DX. She wants a baby but can't get one. :'( Or can she?...*shrugs*<strong>


	3. Suspicion

Three: Suspicion  
><span>Summary:<span> He wasn't jealous no- he loved Tiffany. Just merely in concern for a close friend, because there was something about _**him**_. Something terribly wrong...

* * *

><p>If he attempted to tell anyone, he knew what their first response would be.<p>

A glance of widened eyes and accusations that he would be cheating on his loving wife. After all, according to society you simply cannot be concerned of your female friends without someone thinking it was case of jealousy and frustrated anger from a forbidden affair.

Where could he begin for an explanation?

Steve Harris loved Kirsty Cotton, but he wasn't _in love_ with her. That was Trevor Gooden's job- or supposedly it was. True whenever he overheard her and Tiffany babbling in gossip...or when they used to _(that's the problem; Why the sudden strain in their once insperable friendship? It had been fine before Trevor came along...)_ there had never been any complaints or hidden hushes of any problems.

The Kirsty he remembered and dated once when they were teenagers was nothing but a down to Earth sweetheart. Her family having gone through some rough patches but desperately trying to keep it together. He was the key to her needed escape from it when necessary, specifically naming her stepmother Julia she had...disliked. But learned to bear for the sake of her father's happiness.

The Kirsty he had come to known was strong and willing to continue on for the sake of others, placing them before her, no matter what heavy troubles were thrown directly at her first. She didn't give a shit and remained firm in her place, even when half hysterical and practically loosing it in the moment of heated adrenaline in some life-or-death situation you'd expect to happen in some movie.

The Kirsty he owed so deeply but could never repay. For one thing to name so simply she saved his life practically. For another, she forgave hi after his moment of conflict and abandoning her back at the Channard Institute. True he hadn't willingly left, as the police had strongly insisted and practically shoved him out and told him to just go home and rest, but he could've visited or checked up on her by his free will. She had been there for less than three days anyways, but still it wasn't as though he were busy. Overall, he could've done something when she needed him _(well not quite 'needed'. Kirsty was a strong girl, she could take care of herself. Still, it probably would've been nice if he had been by her side...)_ but hadn't.

Not only had she forgiven him, but she had done something in favor for him.

Something that changed his life forever.

She introduced him to her friend, his future wife, best friend, and love of all.

Tiffany.

Sun blond haired, bright blue eyed, beautiful, petite and shy Tiffany. A bookworm and one witty for puzzles and other knick knacks. One so unlikely and different for his parents and brother's surprise from sassy and fierce Kirsty. But in the midst of it all, Tiffany had snuck her way right into his heart and successfully stole it with her gentle smile.

If at their wedding there had been the money for a 'Ceremony in Dedication and Gradtitude', there would've been a large one for Kirsty. Tiffany too had admitted Kirsty was the reason she found the perfect one to complete her life, so there hadn't been any argument or suspicion of something close still going on.

Kirsty was twenty-five when she met Trevor Gooden.

Neither Tiffany or Steve were behind this. According to Kirsty, they had simply met by a simple convinence when at a coffee shop, having accidentally bumped into one another. She accidentally spilled her coffee on him and he accidentally dropped his bagel on her boots. They were repeatedly apologizing one another, frantically trying to clean one another's mess, when they shared a glance into one another's eyes and smiled.

Seemed like something sweet at first. Tiffany had been ecstatic, for Kirsty hadn't dated anyone since...well, Steve. Except that there had been apparently someone who gotten close to Kirsty _(some young doctor named Kyle or something...)_ but no relationship ever formed for alas he had been tragically killed. Yet now this relationship forming between Kirst and Trevor seemed so promising, Tiffany had squealed in joy over the phone when Kirsty had called several minutes after Trevor had proposed to her.

But that was the thing, as soon as afterwards they married, something changed.

The constant phone conversations between Kirsty and Tiffany...simmered.

True, as he had once jokingly thought it was a good thing. For the sake of the phone bill. But then it bothered him. It grew farther from every day, to every two or three days, to every other day, to once a week, to even once every _four months..._

Maybe they had simply gotten into an innocent bicker fight and had chosen to give themselves some distance?

When Steve summoned the courage to confront his kindly and unchanged wife, she shrugged. Tiffany herself was upset and couldn't understand, had been questioning what she had done wrong in their friendship. Steve held her in his arms as she cried, assuring her she had done nothing wrong. But then again, he couldn't find it right to place blame on Kirsty.

Kirsty would never simply ditch a friend, especially Tiffany of all people.

He wrote a letter card once, forged Tiffany's writing in as well, to check on their well being and had written down their numbers just in case maybe Kirsty had forgotten or lost it, and mentioning briefly if perhaps they could all get together sometime.

There came no response.

_Maybe it was the wrong address, maybe they never got it, maybe their responded letter never came..._excuses excuses.

Then he finally ran into her at the store.

It was a conincidence, as it had only been a simple errand while Tiffany had to take an extra shift at the hospital. Just make a nice homemade dinner for her, about to reach for the gallon of milk and having been distracted by a phone call from a friend on his cell phone, when his hand accidentally connected to the touch of a fair skinned hand.

He jumped, a bit surprised as he turned to see Kirsty.

No. A _changed_ Kirsty.

Nothing physically, no there was not a single bruise or sign of battering scars to be found. Not any strange clothes or change, and she wasn't pregnant either _(another idea Tiffany attempted to suggest as to their sudden lost of connection)_. But something deep within her was changed, like her mind had taken a numb beating somehow.

The light within her uniquely dark brown eyes was changed, as if not as bright as they had been.

She was quiet. That was another thing, a bit quiet as if holding back as she hugged him, greeted him and chatted away on some simple subjects. He talked about inviting her over for dinner for Tiffany, as she too missed her desperately. When he had asked and jokingly remarked of Trevor acting overprotective and restricting her, she paled and made a mousy smile in effort.

"How are you and him, Kirsty?" he asked softly, and rather innocently in curiosity.

"I...I have to go Steve. Tell Tiffany I'm sorry, and I'll call her!" she said briskly, in a rush as if trying to avoid the conversation completely.

This had to be some kind of a dream. A mousy Kirsty? And in a rush against friends that missed her? Whatever for? And why no excuse? This was something of the insane.

Steve stood alone to himself, narrowed his eyes. He could only think of the logical explanation behind all of it. Though he dare not mention about this to Tiffany, the last thing he wanted was to stress her into a panic. At least not now, since after all he could've only just been paranoid after not having seen Kirsty.

One must wonder what was the status of Kirsty and Trevor's supposed happy marriage. Just how well did Trevor treat Kirsty? Had he cheated on her? Hinted for a divorce? Were they in some argument, or just whatever crazy marriage-risking type of situation? He couldn't be sure. But something was making Kirsty distant and far too quiet to the ones closest, or formerly most closest.

He wasn't jealous- no, he loved Tiffany. Just merely in concern for a close friend, because there was something about _**him.**_ Something terribly wrong...

* * *

><p><strong>Just a random one-shot drabble before HR6. Like in an AU if possibly Trevor had kind of emotionally abused Kirsty as well by having her distant herself from her best friend just so he could get away with his crimes?...Translation to this drabble; Steve is a close friend in concern for Kirsty and dislikes Trevor. The feeling is mutual with Tiffany, as a one-shot for her and everything with her before HR6. Hope you enjoyed!<strong>


	4. Control

Four: Control  
><span>Summary:<span> How could she think such things? They were so unlike her...and perhaps they weren't from her at all...

_'There's something horribly wrong about Trevor Gooden, and if you don't do something about it, it's going to be the death of Kirsty.'_

The first time Tiffany's conscience had ever spoken such a thing, she jumped and widened her startled eyes, nearly stabbing herself with her the mascara wand. Moments before she had been silently doing her own make-up in the bathroom of her and Steve's house, just so she could help Kirsty prepare. After all, today it was her best friend's biggest day.

"And I'm not going to let you ruin it." Tiffany mumbled with her bright soft blue eyes narrowing darkly. She shrugged it all off and continued applying on her make-up, fixing up the smears and attempting to perfect herself as the nice little bridesmaid Kirsty had happily chosen her to be.

_'But you know it to be true. There's something off about him. Surely you wouldn't put your best friend at risk for that now, would you?'_ her consicence continued to provok boldly as if it were it's own self.

"Fuck you." Tiffany hissed, nearly jumping once again as the noise of someone suddenly knocking on the bathroom door.

"Tif babe?" Steve yawned tiredly on the other side, awaiting obviously to get hop in the shower at last minute.

Tiffany quickly relaxened and smiled at humored relief. It was typical of her husband, so impatient at times and besides, with his hair naturally bound to become a mess in the morning, he probably did desperately _need_ to get in as soon as possible.

She made no response at first, but merely remained silent as she stared at her reflection with a cold look.

_'Why the hell would you try to ruin this day?'_ she questioned, feeling stupid and insane for talking to herself. The embarassment hidden deep inside of her resulted in her cheeks turning a bright hot pink.

_'Oh you know why Tiffany Harris. Best to ruin a day before he ruins her life.'_ her consicence sniggered wickedly.

Despite the longing to storm right out of the bathroom, Tiffany held her anger back for her husband and Kirsty's sake, and exited as calm and quietly per usual.

**xXx**

Tiffany has never seen Kirsty so happy before in her life.

_{What does she see in him? He's so unlike her, with a far more serious appeal and...well...let's face it, one helluva boring job and lifestyle.}_

She looks like a snow white princess as a bride, in the most elegant dress Tiffany has ever seen.

_{Why does he hardly look at her? He looks so almost bored and distracted by other things.}_

The wedding itself was simple yet magical. Trevor seemed to insist on spoiling the entire event all for Kirsty.

"Oh Kirsty! I'm so happy for you!" Tiffany squealed, pushing all these thoughts away as she threw her arms around her dear friend.

"You and Steve made it even better, Tif." Kirsty smiled, tears that she had missed from dabbing her hankerchief slowly staining her rosy cheeks. Tiffany shook her head in awe, reaching for her own hankerchief and gently brushing away those tears.

"Oh...girl you're gonna smear your make-up. Don't cry..." Tiffany croaked, with the effort of a joyful smile. Yet even she couldn't help but cry happily for her friend.

_{You'll be crying sadly for her when she dies because of Trevor if you do not take action now.}_

Horrified and suddenly blank faced for the slightest second, Tiffany is paralyzed and unable to speak. For the slightest second she even seems to consider opening her mouth and speaking, but immediately kept her mouth shut.

How **dare** she even consider saying something like that to her best friend! How sickening! Tiffany had never wanted to slap herself so much before until now.

How could she say such terrible things? Nit picking about the differences between Trevor and Kirsty, when in the meanwhile she and Steve were so damn unlikely. She hardly even hard about the man up until for a special favor Kirsty decided to set them up by a chance of getting lucky as Cupid.

_{How could you be such a stupid hypocrite Tiffany?}_

"Uh.." Tiffany stuttered, before seeing Steve approaching by her side with their drinks in his hands. Before he had time to react, she flickered her arms around him, making him nearly spill their drinks, as her lips pressed forcibly yet sweetly to his.

Steve widened his eyes in dismay, yet relaxened, smirking a bit as if wanting to laugh. After all, they were an affectionate couple, yet never like _that._

_{Use him and his love as a distraction to calm yourself down...}_

"A challenge, I presume?" Kirsty cocked a brow sky high, nudging Trevor playfully as he had come by to obviously speak to his new bride. A corwd had gathered, and Trevor, though looking a little uncomfortable, went along and kissed Kirsty deeply.

_**{'How sick.'}**_ a malicious and strangely familiar voice angrily roared in her mind, one that didn't belong to her at all.

Tiffany pulled away, gasping for air and appearing as though she wanted to faint. Steve held her close and gently shook her, calling her name repeatedly and softly in concern, yet slowly grew frantic.

Mentally, her heart seemed to see this as a battle of wits, and grasped ahold as much strength as possible to force out and scream in her thoughts.

_'GET OUT OF MY HEAD! ! !'_

Panting, it felt like suddenly a whole burden had been lifted off her shoulders. Tiffany felt as though she had somewhat fainted and was now slowly returning to reality, good enough for her to smile and wink to Steve that she was without a doubt, alright.

Mostly.

**xXx**

They say that some minds are so wide and exposed.

Ones that can easily be tampered with, and read like a book.

There are some that can be easily manipulated to another's advantage.

Xipe Totec frowned in frustration. He had underestimated that blond friend of sweet Kirsty. Her mind was far stronger willed with wits than what she had been so many years ago, when vulnerable and exposed.

Perhaps it was for the best to let Kirsty go after all. Maybe it was a foolish dream he was pursuing in an attempt to get her soul once and for all, for him and him alone.

Yet even a long dead demon still had to acknowledge he had a heart. If it were still beating as it once had when as a human, it would be hammering furiously that she had chosen such a weak, pathetic pig for a husband. One that could be so typically slaughtered, it was humorous to see he was a mere carbon copy of Frank Cotton himself.

The future for her was interesting yet...disturbing. But still, interesting.

Though not quite the choice he would want for the one he had his sights set for being something of so much more potential and value to Leviathan and _himself._

To end the nonsense blabbering, perhaps it was foolish to attempt to pull silly mindtricks on Tiffany, impersonate her consicence, and make her think twice.

But not fruitless.

**I. HAVE. RETURNED! ! ! !**

**Reviews=Love my dears. ;)**


	5. Mummy

Five: Mummy  
>Summary: Day by day she became nothing more than distant memories rather than her tragically and suddenly deceased mother. But it wasn't hard for a reminder to come and help Kirsty remember...<p>

* * *

><p>She was a Daddy's Girl alright. Always had been from the very beginning, it was 'Dada' that had become her first word instead of 'Mama'.<p>

But she had her mother's dark brown eyes...

Her mother, Kimberly Cotton, said to be down-to-Earth, sweet, and beautiful inside and out.

Her mother, who had the heart to at least _try_ to give a chance and get along with Frank, her troublesome brother-in-law.

Her mother, who loved her father truthfully and more than anything enough to marry as soon as they got out of high school and give up the offer of going to college.

Her mother, who day by day increasingly became more of a distant memory than anything else, had passed when she was young. She could barely remember her age or the date of the tragic event, all she could recall was her mother being in a hospital from the car accident. A reckless drunk driver, sadly the typical cause for car accident cases.

_**{"The man downed a couple of shots in eight minutes and those twelve minutes were enough to be the reason to kill a woman who had been an important figure in eight year old girl's life. Eight minutes of foolishness...that's all it took to steal eight years of happiness." **__had been written in the small article mentioning of the car accident in the paper. The young reporter nailed every detail down of the common type of tragedy and made it appear as though a famous being was struck down.}_

She remembered her Mummy being 'asleep' for the entire time she had been there, and the two times Kirsty had visisted. One visit had been to say hello, while the other was to say goodbye.

She remembered her Daddy's shattered and stunned look in his eyes, filled with disbelief and tears when the doctor had solemnly and sadly whispered the news to him while the two anxiously awaited from the outside waiting room. How he tried to remain as strong as possible when telling his little eight year old daughter that _'Mummy's not going to wake up from her sleep, Kirsty.'_

All the crying, huggings, and gloomy fueneral...why yes...it all came back to her now.

But it wasn't as though her motber had been a tragic figure. That wasn't how she was meant to be as part of Kirsty's life, she was meant to be her mother, no, that's exactly who she had been.

Her mother, who taught her how to bake cookies and little cakes during Christmas Eve. How Kirsty always was so clumsy when it came to pouring the batter and getting it all over her face, apron, and frizzy hair. How the two got into some icing wars by squirting some on the nose playfully, or how they each took a cookie sneakily before dinner, which was normally not allowed.

Her mother, who played the piano. Kirsty could remember the large, elder but grand piano that once was in the house she grew up in. Her mother simply adored music, and Kirsty would watch in a gaze as her mother's graceful fingers danced across the keys and produced the most beautiful sounds. Her mother could turn anything into a piano song- from Kirsty's lullaby, the beloved classic "Baby Mine" from _Dumbo _to her parents's song they could remember dancing to once for a special date (the night he had proposed to be exact), a then slightly old but sweet song "P.S I Love You" by The Beatles.

Her mother, who taught her to see the good in people. To see past differences and flaws, and to always have a heart. Who taught her in the basic way she could about love.

_"Mum, how will I know when I'm in love?" six year old Kirsty had questioned curiously, seeing her mother curled up with another one of her romance novels she adored reading. She placed the book down, revealing her beautiful face- a warm smile that the sun always loved to bounce it's reflection against, dark brown eyes and the same corkscrew curly hair her daughter possessed._

_"Sweetie, nobody knows the exact moment you're in love. It can't be written down properly in a book."_

_"Then why do you read them?" her daughter asked, cocking her head to one side curiously and confusedly._

_Her mother chuckled, eyes glittering with amusement. "Oh why they're just a silly pleasure for me. Love itself you can never describe nor explain, you just...well...you just know it."_

_"Are you sure there's no symptoms? Or a medicine? Cos if I get lovesick to a frog or something, I really don't wanna kiss it. Even if it's a prince, cos I hear you get warts." Kirsty remarked, remembering her friend Alyssa's father was a doctor, who talked about 'symptoms'._

_Her mother simply chimed in her laughter, putting her book down and grabbing her daughter for a gentle hug._

Well what about a mother's love? How do you understand or possess that feeling? Or is it simply there?

_'You just know. Simple as that.'_ Kirsty thought to herself, following her mother's advice. There were times throughout her life when she was young and even now, when she was certain on true love.

Only this time, it wasn't quite a man's love she needed advice on. If only her mother were around, perhaps to give her some advice...

No matter. Maybe it wasn't quite her mother's words she needed to hear. Just simple memories of her own short but sweet time spent with her mother, things in the end seemed to turn out well.

Perhaps she can do the same for this child.

Kirsty places the picture frame of her and her mother down on the couch, and rubs her now flat stomach, her heart racing eagerly for the set meeting nine months from now.

* * *

><p><strong>Tee hee. :D<strong>


	6. Sisters

Six: Sisters  
><span>Summary:<span> Maybe in another life, at another world and time, the five of them would've been like sisters.

* * *

><p><em>Got a secret<br>Can you keep it?  
>Swear this one you'll save<br>Better lock it in your pocket_

_Taking this one to the grave  
>If I show you<br>Then I know you won't tell what I said_

Once upon a time, in a world that never was, there were five young girls.

The first girl was kind and gentle, but with a fascination to out worldy things and things that were 'different' and 'weird'.

The second girl was quiet and smart, always willing to help others before her.

The third girl was naive and sweet, a bit of a damsel but always trying to please everyone else.

The fourth girl was sassy and stubborn, and not one to quit easily which could be both a gift and a sin.

The fifth girl was ambitious and always seeking for answers, almost like a miniature version of Nancy Drew.

All beautiful and all friends with one another.

In a perfect world that never was, they are the closest knit group of friends around. Even just from a first glance you could tell the roots of their friendship travelled back to childhood.

Kirsty Cotton, Tiffany Harris, Terri Madison, Shana Harley, and Joey Summerskill would never obtain this friendship in the reality they had though. Alas, this story was sadly nothing more than an 'If only' case...

Everytime the reporter Joey got a successul story, the author Tiffany would base that off for her also successful crime/thriller stories.

The street raised Shana had taught Terri how to throw a good punch or two if any douche bag guys ever came on to her and to never back down. Terri would be the one to introduce Shana to her soulmate, Jimmy, and end up being the bridesmaid to their wedding.

And when Kirsty, who hadn't mentioned much about a certain incident years back as a teenager with Tiffany (the three other girls would never know why they had to rescue them from a bloody disaster asylum of all places...), said it had returned, it striked fear into their hearts. But with a courageous and determined look she told them she would be able to hadnle it.

So when Trevor Gooden is reported dead in the paper...

Joey's report tells a whole different story...

Tiffany publishes a 'based off' story that makes it look as though he was a practical Jack the Ripper...

Terri swears she'll never tell...

Shana helps Kirsty get away with murder with the advice of her own tricks including how to properly 'dispose the trash'...

And in Kirsty's deal she makes Xipe Totec swear to never allow anyone in the entire Labyrinth ever harm her friends, no matter what...

_Cause two can keep a secret  
>If one of them is dead<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Song: Secret<br>Artist: The Pierces**

**(Best known as the theme to 'Pretty Little Liars'. EPIC SHOW!)**

**I always pondered about this for a while. Like in a way the five girls coincidentally is the same number of the girls from The Sisterhood of the Travelling Pants. XD. What if somehow all five women were friends? And they helped Kirsty cover up Trevor's murder even if they didn't know about the 'incidents' (a slightly AU HR1 and 2) except Tiffany, who had a slight clue.**

**:/ Ya never know what could've went down...**


End file.
